peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel At The World Popular Song Festival In Japan
Show ; Name *Peel At The World Popular Song Festival In Japan ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-02 ; Comments (K) *Here is the documentary Peel and producer Mike Hawkes made of their trip to the World Popular Song Festival in Japan in late 1986 (Janice Long and Johnny Beerling were on the jaunt too, of course). Only ever broadcast on medium wave (I think), and unlikely to be picked up by 6 Music (if they have any sense), you will find the quality limited in every respect. It's not one of the station or Peel's finest moments. The hour is over-filled with the actual song performances, and there is comparatively little other material. *The songs are, well, exactly what you would expect from an eighties world version of eurovision, without the innocent enthusiasm, national pride, sheer nuttiness, or Sir Terry Wogan; and with Yamaha corporate sponsorship and cross-promotional tie-ups nakedly visible. *Most of it is absolutely ghastly - though, like Peel, I liked the Brazilian entry, and Anne Pigalle for France (with a song written by Anne Pigalle and Nick Plytas, 10 bonus points for the first person here to spot the Peel Session link), is not less than herself. Listening to it for the rip must be only the second time I listened to it all the way through, and I cannot imagine any reason I would listen a third time. Still, for the historical completists, here it is. (Message from Yamaha Music Foundation's executive director, read aloud at start of tape by slightly robotic Japanese woman) *“…to present our 17th annual World Popular Song Festival here in Tokyo. This festival is held under the motto “Music is the common word to link the world together.” We called for the application of the original pieces that had not yet been performed publicly from all over the world, and this year there were applications from 58 countries, 2072 songs. With 13 songs chosen from those 2072 songs and five major songs from Japan, we will hold a 17th annual World Popular Song Festival at the Budokan Hall on Sunday 26th of October. We hope to see you there.” (Other) *All songs performed live, with Peel commentary between them plus stage introductions. *Tracklisting compiled with help of the official site Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *Kate: Carneval (Carnival) (Norway) *Anne Pigalle: Where The Sun Meets The Sea (France) *Flaming Mussolinis: Angels Fall Down (UK) *Fifties: パーティナイト (Party Night) (Japan) *Leina Pinheiro: Ponto De Luz (A Spot Of Light) (Brazil) *Kenji Ono: 明日行きの列車 (The Train For Tomorrow) (Japan) *Liu Xinru: 祈求 (Praying For World Peace) (China) *Stacy Lattisaw: Longshot (USA) *Simone: Live Dangerously (UK) *Honeymoon Suite: Those Were The Days (Canada) *Harvey Malaeholo: Seandainya Slalu Satu (If) (Indonesia) – tape break mid-song File ;Name *Peel at The World Popular Song Festival, R1, Japan, 1986-11-02 ;Length *00:57:41 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to K! Re-up in 2014 by SIG. ;Available *Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Documentaries